


Brittana Holiday Season

by LopezPierce



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LopezPierce/pseuds/LopezPierce
Summary: Santana can't imagine going home without a date for Thanksgiving dinner, knowing that her ex girlfriend and her ex's parents will be there. She begs her roommate Quinn to be her 'girlfriend' for a day. Quinn denies the request but suggests that her cousin Brittany would be a great guest for a family dinner. Extended to Christmas and beyond.





	1. Thanksgiving Break

"Quinn, I can't go back home without a date for dinner. My parents are still friends with my ex's parents…we've all been going to church together since I was like three. " Santana huffed out as she rolled to her side and batted her eyelashes at her. "Pretend to be my girlfriend for the next 3 holidays and I'll do your biology home work all next semester."

Quinn just rolled her eyes as she turned around in her desk chair, "I don't trust you enough with my GPA. I also will get murdered by my mother if I don't go to Columbus for Thanksgiving and meet her new boyfriend."

The brunette just sighed, "This four day break is going to be such a god damn disaster. I don't even want to go home."

"I bet you my cousin Brittany would pretend to be your date," Quinn smirked a little when she saw Santana's face turn a little red.

"Your tall, beautiful, legs for days cousin Brittany?" The Latina said almost shyly.

"Yeah," Quinn laughed a little bit at her roommates dream like state. "Our grandparents I've in Bellefontaine it's halfway between Lima and my mom. We aren't doing family Thanksgiving until Saturday."

"Brittany has better things to do then go with me," Santana pushed her glasses up and focused back on her organic chemistry book.

"I told you she thought you were cute and was asking about you after you came home with me Halloween weekend," Quinn just shrugged. "I don't know why you never texted her."

"She has a boyfriend at that party," The brunette stated matter of factly.

"I'm going to text her now!" Quinn squealed as a pillow wizzed by her head.

"You better not!" Santana rushed out of her seat towards Quinn.

Santana narrowly avoided having Quinn text Brittany. Not that she wouldn't love to bring the tall beautiful blonde home for dinner, but she had a boyfriend last time Santana checked. She finished brushing her wet hair just as Quinn walked into their dorm room. "What's with the sly as smirk, Fabray?"

Quinn just shrugged as she sat back down at her computer desk. "I texted Brittany while you were in the shower. She said she would LOVE to spend Thanksgiving with you and your parents."

Santana threw her brush lightly across the towards her best friend, "You've got to be kidding me…" The brunette breathed in deeply. "She has a boyfriend."

Quinn laughed a little bit, "You're going to be thanking me after the long weekend and you have someone hot to bring home." Quinn put her hair up in a ponytail and smiled at Santana in the mirror. "She also HAD a boyfriend. She very interested in my geeky side kick."

"Fuck off, Q." Santana huffed a little bit as she crossed her arms over her superman shirt. "If anything you're the fucking side kick."

"I also gave her your number so you guys can iron out the details," The blonde shot her best friend a small smirk. "You can also thank me with your grandmother's pie!"

Santana knew being this nervous about a text conversation was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. It was even the potential of lying to her family, that didn't bother her so much. It was this conversation with Brittany. She met her about a month ago when she went home with Quinn. She was tall, beautiful, incredibly smart, and funny. All those qualities were hard to find separate, finding them together was a gold mine. This was also just a rouse…it's not like it was going to go anywhere. Brittany probably just wanted some entertainment away from her family. Santana's phone chimed and she felt her chest tighten up a little. Panic attacks weren't something new for her…

Brittany: Hey Santana it's Quinn's cuz Britt. She told me bout ur little idea. I think it could be a blast

Santana: Hi, Brittany. I don't know what she actually told you. I just don't think I can bare going home without a date when I know my ex is going to be at my parents for Thanksgiving.

Santana looked over Brittany's text again, almost panicked about what Quinn might have said. She also realized Brittany was short texting. Her lengthily novel would make to be an even bigger nerd then she was.

Brittany: Basically free food and hanging out w a hot girl. Seems like a good deal to me :) BTW Y would your ex be there?

Santana felt her face heat up a little bit at Brittany's passive flirting. Quinn had mentioned a couple times Brittany had said she thought the Latina was cute. But it coming from Brittany, made it a little more real.

Santana: I'm not bragging but Mami and Abuela can cook! My ex is a childhood friend as well…My parents spend every Thanksgiving with them

Brittany: So free food a little hand holding maybe a hug and play nice with your parents is about the gig?

Brittany: That sux…is ur ex at least nice?

Santana smiled a little at Brittany's cute 'job description.' She stared at her phone for a second trying to think of a good way to describe Rachel. She was very nice and really was a good person, but she was too self-evolved and experimental for Santana.

Santana: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. She actually is a good person. We just wanted different things. She's an…over achiever to say the least. I just worry everything she has done in school this year will be great grand and wonderful. I'll feel like I've not nothing going for me.

Brittany: Ohhhh….So I should lay on the 'girlfriend' thang on real thiccccc just to annoy her?

Santana let out a small laugh and smiled a bit. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so light, just from a texting conversation.

Santana: I wouldn't say real thick…but maybe a little.

Brittany: K. Sounds good. Got dance in 5. Txt you after class, cutie.

True to her word, Brittany did text Santana a couple hours later after she got out of dance class. They stayed up most of the night texting. Santana almost missed her 8 am physics class. They still had a week to go before Thanksgiving break.

Santana drowned herself in expresso, redbull, and chewing gum to make her way through her day. She didn't know how they had stayed up all night talking about…nothing. Well, what seemed like nothing. They talked about her relationship with Rachel and what buttons Brittany could push if she became unbearable. Just little things in between. She felt her phone vibrate on her.

Brittany: Idek how I am making it thru the day.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little at Brittany's text. She felt exactly the same way. She was a little surprised Brittany texted her first. Although she did have to fight the urge more than once today to text Brittany. The blonde was just doing a favor for her.

Santana: I know exactly what you mean. I almost missed my 8 am and I feel asleep in my 10:15 this morning.

Brittany: I slept through my alarm…I missed my 10 a.m. I have an A in there anyway so it's fine.

Santana shuffled through the hall way making her way to her dorm room. She threw her bag down on her bed exhausted from the day. She wanted to talk to Brittany more but she knew she was in desperate need of a nap.

Santana: I'm sorry you missed your class. I'm in a desperate need of a nap before I start an English paper. Can I text you later?

Brittany: Going 2 nap 2. U txting me is always welcome.

Santana smiled at her phone before she laid it down on her bed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long week waiting to go home.

Santana talked to Brittany a little bit over the next couple days. It hadn't been like it had been as much before. Santana didn't push talking to her more even though she wanted too. She had texted Brittany a couple times a few hours apart without a response, so she left it alone for the day. From what Brittany said she had a busy week.

Santana woke with an abrupt start when her cell phone vibrated continuously. She looked at her phone. 3:27 am. Brittany was calling her.

Santana tried to clear her throat so she didn't sound completely groggy. "Hello," She spoke softly trying not to wake Quinn.

"Hey, sorry for calling you at such a crazy hour. I literally just got done with my quantum physics project. I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you all afternoon. I left my phone in my dorm room while I was in the library." Brittany yawned a little, "How was your day?"

Santana smiled to herself a little bit. Talking to Brittany so much the last week has made her extremely happy. "Ohh. I understand. You could have just texted me," she sighed out of softly as she pulled her blanket over her head. Logically she knew it would really drown out much of the noise. But it made her feel a little be less like a bad roommate. "I am glad you called though. My day was pretty standard. Class, homework, food, more class, more work, shower, then bed time. How was yours beside your project?"

"I honestly thought it would go to voicemail," The blonde let out a small giggle. "It was about the same as yours. School work, more work, food, more work. Nothing terribly exciting, " Brittany huffed out a little bit. "I guess the exciting part is next week. Is there anything I really have to worry about besides being bored to death by your ex?"

Santana just shrugged to herself even though she knew Brittany could see it. "I leave it on in case my parents were to call. My abuela has had a few rough spells the last couple months. Nothing too serious, honestly. I just like to be on the safe side." Santana rolled onto her side resting her phone on her ear, "Ummm…I am an only child which we talked about. But we didn't talk about how Papi is a little over protective."

"I'm sorry she has been sick on and off. Grandparents are special regardless of how long we get them in our lives," Brittany let out a small yawn. "How protective are we talking? Like sit on the porch with a shot gun?"

"Did you lose your grandparents when you were young?" Santana felt her heart start to ache a little for her before she even really had an answer. "No not that bad. But he will flash the lights from the living room if I'm on the porch one minute past my curfew. He also likes to ask a million questions. So be prepared for that."

"I never met my dad's parents. They died before I was born, but my mom's are alive though. I spent every summer with them growing up. I'm excited to see them at Thanksgiving." Brittany yawned a little from the other side of the line. "I can handle a million questions. Speaking of that, we need to take time to figure out our 'love story' for all the questions I'm sure we'll get asked.'

"I'm glad you get to spend time with them. It will be fun for sure," The Latina let out a big sigh, "I can't believe I didn't really think about that."

"Well, it's almost 4 am and I'm exhausted. We still have a few days to get a story together. Talk to you tomorrow?" Brittany asked softly before another yawn came out.

"Absolutely," Santana yawned herself. "Sounds good. Goodnight, Britt."

Brittany started to call Santana every evening after that first after that first 4 a.m. phone call. The phone calls usually weren't too long, but they did put a little pep in Santana's step. Thanksgiving was only a few days away now.

"So have you and Brittany decided how to introduce her to your family?" Quinn looked up from her laptop at her roommate.

"We're just going to tell them we've been dating a little while and she can't go with your family until Saturday," Santana just shrugged a little. "So some of it what be the truth."

"Ohhh! Now I want to go so bad to see you squirm," Quinn let out a small laugh as Santana just flipped her off.

"It's going to be fine. I just really don't want to hear Rachel drone on about all her first year college achievements," The brunette smiled a little bit as her phone lit up.

"You are like a fifteen year-old with a crush," Quinn scurried across the room and grabbed Santana's phone out of her hand. "She better not be sending you nudes!"

Santana squealed at Quinn and tried to get her phone back, "She's not! We are just talking about our days is all."

"Sry I didn't call U yet. I've been busy with school work." Quinn read the text and laughed at herself a little. "You guys really are putting this thing on for real. Putting it on thick!"

"Hey, this was your idea!" The Latina grabbed her phone back and flipped Quinn off again. "One of the better ones you've had I think."

Quinn just rolled her eyes about AGAIN. "I guess we'll see about that."

Santana nearly dropped her phone when Brittany Facetime called her. She wasn't prepared for this at all. She was supposed to have all of tonight, all of tomorrow and the whole way home the day after tomorrow to prep for 'seeing' Brittany.

She ran her fingers through her hair really quick and answered the call. She couldn't help the huge smile that came across her face when she saw Brittany for the first time. "Hey," She said softly shuffling across her bed. "How was your day?"

Brittany had a huge smile on her face, "Hey yourself." The math student sat down at her desk, keeping her eyes on her screen. "It was good, just super busy. I know it's not finals week yet, but it's almost as bad. How was your day?"

The brunette offered a small laugh giggle, "I know the feeling. My day was busy and full as well."

"I've got a paper to do tonight and a quiz to take," Brittany sighed a little and shook her head. "I'm so ready for a long weekend. Double majoring is a pain in the ass. I also really like the glasses."

Santana groaned a little bit, "Oh that sounds terrible. I only have some reading to do. I'm excited to have four days off too." Santana could feel her face heat up a little bit from the comment. "I….I didn't even realize I had them on."

"What's your favorite thing about going home?" The blonde asked quizzically, "Well, I like them. I didn't even realize you wore them."

"I'll be honest and it might be lame," The Latina said sheepishly, "Mami's cooking and Sunday's watching terrible telenovelas with my Abuela. I really only wear them at night. I wear contacts during the day."

"You've been raving about your moms cooking the last couple weeks she better cook as good as you say," Brittany teased a little. "I don't miss my mom's cooking. She's a terrible cook, but my dad's I do miss. I really miss my cat. I can't have him until I live off campus next semester."

"Don't worry, you will be impressed by their cooking. That's something I can promise," Santana picked her phone up and laid back on her bed. "I'm sorry you can't have him. I'm sure that's hard."

"It's literally the worst. He's my best friend," Brittany stopped talking suddenly. "I have to do my online quiz is due within the next two hours. But I'll text you later if that's okay."

"Ohh, sure." Santana nodded quickly, "You can text me whenever you want."

Thanksgiving was here. The last couple days of class went smooth. Brittany and Santana had talked on the phone each night with each other. Today was THE day. Santana was going to meet Brittany then heading to her parents.

Santana was a nervous wreck. She was tapping all her feet impatiently to the beat of the music. Brittany was late…well, she wasn't late. She just wasn't on Santana time. Which is to be fifteen minutes early for EVERYTHING. She was being a little over dramatic. Brittany had GPS so finding the Lima bean wasn't an issue. What if Brittany actually decided to bail and didn't tell her? Or what if Quinn told her how over bearing her father could be…

She squealed when there was a tap on her window. Brittany was outside her door with a big smile on her face. The Latina took the hint and got out of the car, "Hey, I was starting to wonder if you got lost."

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck and gave her a shy smile. "Well, I know you said I didn't have to bring anything, but my grandma always says never go somewhere empty handed. So I stopped and got wine…But then I thought I didn't know what or if your parents drank." She motioned to the bag on her arm, "So I got red wine, white wine, champagne, and sparkling cider just in case."

Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany trying to be a good date. "Thank you for getting those. They will drink some of each of it. If they don't, I'm sure my Abuela will kill the bottle of red wine," The brunette giggled as she motioned Brittany to follow her around the car. "Let me get the door for you and we can go to my parents." Santana opened the door for Brittany, "I promise this won't too painful. "

"Santana, don't worry about it." The blonde smiled at her, "Good! It's not a real holiday without a little buzzed grandmother action." Brittany got into the passenger seat and settled in. "I'm really glad you wore your glasses. You look beautiful."

The brunette giggled at her friend's comment, "She's hilarious regardless. But she's extra sassy when she's been drinking." She nearly tripped over her feet on the way back around the car. Brittany texted her she was cute all the time, but seeing the smile on Brittany's face made it all the more real. "Thank you. You look dashing."

The math student was in a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, khaki pants, black shoes and cute suspenders. "Thank you. I wanted to look nice for dinner. Meeting the in-laws for the first time and all." Brittany chuckled a little and patted Santana's leg, "I guess this is it."

Santana smiled at the blonde's joke. "The in-laws can be a little nuts. I have been warning you. But I guess this will be the moment of truth."

Brittany got out of the car first grabbing her bag of drinks along the way. She made her way around the car and opened the door for Santana. "From here on out we have to act like we're dating if you want them to believe it. I will lay it on as THICK as you want." She offered her hand to the brunette to help her out of the car.

The brunette took the other girl's hand and stood up. "I know. I guess here goes the show." She took a deep breath as she messed with her keys getting ready to open the door to her parent's house. "This is it, Brittany."

Brittany put her hand on the small of Santana's back and patted gently. "It's okay, honey. I'm sure your parents will love me."

"Santana," Maribel squealed as she saw her come through the door. "Oh mi amor. Te he echado de menos."

"I missed you too, Mami." Santana hugged her mother tightly. She pulled away and motioned to Brittany. "Mami, this is Brittany. She's the one I was telling you about."

Brittany offered her hand for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Before Maribel could reply, Alma came into the room and threw her arms around her granddaughter. She poked her in the sides. "Are they not feeding you at your fancy school?"

"Abuela, they are feeding me plenty," She hugged her grandmother tightly. "I've missed you so much." She grabbed Brittany's hand just as she pulled away from her grandmother. "Abuela, this is Brittany. We talked about her on the phone last week."

Maribel looked at Santana with a sly smile, "Just a week? You've been talking to me about Brittany for almost a month."

Alma looked at Brittany up and down and smiled at her softly, "Nunca me dijiste que era tan hermosa." She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen, "Let's get those beverages into the fridge. You can tell me how you've been taking care of my Santana."

Santana groaned at both of the elder women in her family. "Could you please stop trying to embarrass me? We've literally been here for 5 minutes. You have all day to do that…"

"It's so nice to meet you," Brittany smiled at Santana's grandmother. She motioned for Santana to follow as she was getting pulled away. "You should come help in the kitchen, honey."

Santana felt a little chill down her spine when Brittany called her by a pet name. She knew it wasn't real, but it still felt good. "I'm right behind you guys," She reached out for her mom's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "I want to go taste everything before dinner."

Maribel just rolled her eyes at her daughter, "I usually only let you do that when you've helped me cook."

"Maribel," Her mother just waved her hand at her dismissively, "They came here early to spend time with us before everyone else comes. They also need to eat. So Skinny!" She ushered them all into the kitchen. "I also need to hear how you met!"

The girls weren't in the house long before Miguel Lopez's voice came booming through the house. "Is my little girl home?" He walked into the kitchen as he hung his jacket on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

Santana squealed breaking away from her mom and grandmother's interrogation of Brittany, "PAPI!" The young Latina jumped to her father's arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." He picked her up a little and kissed the top of her head. "So, you must be Brittany."

The mathematics major stood up from the bar stool, "Yes, Sir. I am Brittany Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you." She offered her hand for a firm hand shake. "You have a lovely home."

He shook her hand gently and offered a small smile, "And a lovely daughter. But I'm sure you noticed that."

Santana smacked him in the arm and groaned at him, "Papi…Don't scare her off. We've literally been here an hour."

"Honey, if Mami and Abuela haven't scared her off yet I'm sure I won't," He motioned to them cackling like hens in their mother tongue. Brittany was about ever fifth word coming out of their mouths. "Did you know that my Santana is pre-law…I would rather her be pre-med. But, I couldn't convince her otherwise."

Brittany smiled softly at his obvious admiration for his daughter. Santana's reaction to him entering the house showed their bond deeply mutual. "Yes, Mr. Lopez I did. It's one of my favorite things about her. She wants to do as much good for the world as she can."

"What's your major, Brittany? Santana said you've been in several dance recitals," He grabbed a wine class out of the cupboard, "It's a beautiful art, but I'm not sure how lucrative it would be for a career."

Santana wanted to crawl into her own body and disappear. She knew her dad was going to give Brittany the fifth degree, but going her right out of the gate was a little much. "Papi…" She said with a slightly warning tone.

"Mi amour," He said sternly, "It was just a simple question. I'm just trying to get to know Brittany better is all."

Brittany put her hand on the small of Santana's back and offered her father a smile. "San, It's okay." She nudged her in the hip softly with hers. She turned her attention to her father, "Actually, Mr. Lopez, dance is just my stress relief and my cardio. I am double majoring math and organic chemistry. I'll be pre-med for pharmacy school."

"That's excellent, Brittany," Miguel nodded in approval. He looked over at the clock and smiled a little. "Santana, Rachel and her Dads should be her soon. I know you haven't seen her since you've been at school."

Santana grabbed Brittany away from her dad just as the Berry family was knocking on the front door. "So, this is the real deal," The brunette took in a deep breath tried to collect her thoughts for a second. "This isn't at all because I still have feelings for Rachel. She was my first…a lot of things. First friend, first girlfriend, first love and so on. I know she cared about me, but she treated our relationship like an experiment. Like…it was some kind of life experience merit badge. She's majoring in preforming arts and vocal performance. So I think for her the added drama and attention to our relationship was part of the thrill."

"So the break up hurt you and your friendship and you want her to see you're getting over it just fine," Brittany tried to pick her words carefully so she didn't over step. They had talked a little bit about the break up and the reasoning Santana needed a date, but she hadn't heard Santana's voice so pensive.

"That's actually fairly accurate," The brunette let out a soft sigh. "The worst part was she acted like us breaking up wasn't a big deal and that I should act like our friendship should be the same." The Latina put her hand on Brittany's arm and smiled at her. "I appreciate you doing this for me."

The blonde frowned a little bit at the explanation that her 'girlfriend' just gave. "People react different for different reasons. But if you guys had been friends for so long she should know you and how you process things better." She put her hands on the side of the brunette's check, "I'm glad I can help. But I also don't mind spending time with a beautiful girl."

"I don't mean to make her sound all bad either. She really was my best friend for a long time. She's a little over the top but her heart is in the right place," Santana felt goosebumps start go up and down her arms when Brittany touched her face. "You are putting it on really thick…"

Brittany just smiled at her softly, "I'm not putting anything on right now. I really did want to spend time with you. I was bugging Quinn before your 'masterplan' to try and get you to come home with her again soon."

The law student was a loss for words. She knew she and Brittany had started to connect a little, but she thought it was just her wishful thinking. Hearing Brittany say so much herself made her stomach flutter. "Quinn never really said that much, just that you had given her permission to give me your number. But you had a boyfriend at the time, so I didn't want to text you while you were in a relationship."

Brittany stalled for a second a little confused. "Boyfriend…," The blonde's nose crinkled up and she stuck her tongue out kind of disgusted. "Oh, that wasn't a boyfriend. A friend set us up and it was kind of a blind date. I had met him at a party before but was very brief, a friend of a friend kind of situation. I was also fairly drunk at the Halloween party. I remember making out with him."

Santana just laughed a little bit, "Ohhh, yeah. You were making out with him, but you also threw a drink in his face. Then brought him a caramel apple to say you were sorry."

"Ohhh," Brittany rubbed the back of her neck slightly embarrassed. "I don't remember the drink in the face. I remember the candy apple. But I ate most of it after I gave it to him."

"You're so cute when your nervous," the brunette said softly as she reached out and gave Brittany's hand a soft squeeze. "Well, I honestly think you're cute all the time."

Just as Brittany was about to respond the door to the office opened, "Santana I've been…" There was stalled silence between the three young women in the room. "I'm sorry I interrupted your moment."

Both girls turned towards the room's new occupant. Santana shook her head quickly trying to gather her thoughts. Brittany closed the space between her and Santana. She put her arm around the shorter girl's waist. "It's alright. I'm Brittany." She offered her hand out for a handshake.

Rachel's eyes darted between Brittany and Santana trying to judge their interaction. "Ohhh, that was so rude of me," The vocalist shook the blonde's had a little too excitedly. "I'm Rachel Berry. Long-time friend of Santana's."

Hiram and LeRoy Berry were chatting with Maribel and Miguel as they all helped set the table. Brittany and Santana joined them in the dining room.

"Oh, Santana!" LeRoy sat the dish down on the table and cross the room to hug the young Latina. "The first semester is treating you good! Your mom told me everything has been going good."

"Hey, Roy." Santana teased a little bit and gave him a big hug. "It's been going great. I've been busy so I haven't come that much. My classes have been…"

"We know you haven't been coming home, Santana!" Her grandmother calls as she comes from the kitchen was a bowl in her hands. "That's why you are getting so skinny." She poked her side just as she set down the bowl.

"Abuela," Santana huffed at her softly. "I'm not getting skinny. School is feeding me enough."

"Santana Marie," Alma said in a warning tone as she grabbed her granddaughter's cheeks, "You shouldn't be sassing me on a holiday." She teased softly.

"Respect your elders, Santana." Brittany teased her a little before put her arm around Santana's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Honey, don't sass your Abuela."

Santana felt her whole body start to get warm. She knew that gestures like this were bound to happen over the course of the night, but she was still not prepared for it. "Britt, stop…" She knew her face was red.

Hiram watched the exchange between the ladies. He walked around to room to the little group and offered a hand to Brittany. "I'm Hiram Berry. I know you already met my daughter Rachel. "

Brittany took his extended hand shook it gently, "It's nice to meet you. Santana told me so much about the whole Berry family. I'm Brittany Pierce."

Rachel came from the bathroom just as Brittany introduced herself to her father. "I'm so glad you could join us Brittany. It will be so nice to have a new person at our traditional get together." Rachel pulled a chair out around the table and sat down, "I wish I would have known Santana was bringing a guest. She didn't mention it in our weekly email chain."

"I'm really glad I could be here too," Brittany pulled a chair out on the side of the table for Santana. She motioned for her to sit down. "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to come today. But my aunt and uncle can't come in until the weekend. So my family is doing our Thanksgiving this weekend." Brittany looked over to Santana's mom and grandmother. "Do you ladies need any help bringing anything in from the kitchen?"

Maribel waved Brittany away, "You're a guest. That is nonsense. You sit down and get to know Rachel. We are just have a few things to bring in."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Mr. Berry," Brittany said softly as she but her arm around the back of Santana's chair, rubbing her shoulder softly. The duo of parents walked into the kitchen to finish getting everything prepped for the table.

"How's school been going Rachel?" Santana shifted a little nervously in her seat a little. She felt Brittany's fingers running across her shoulder and towards her neck softly. The Latina tried not to shiver at the blonde's soft touch. She did notice a slight flare in Rachel's nostril. The one that she got when she wasn't the center of attention.

"School has been fantastic," She clapped her hands together in excitement. "I am the first freshmen to ever be invited to sing at the winter showcase. It's always been strictly an upper classman's affair. Which you would know if you would have read or responded to my last two emails…" The short brunette pulled her phone out and starting scrolling through pages of different sheet music. "Do you think I should do classic Christmas or should I do a newer up to date song?" Rachel droned on for another few minutes. "I was leaning towards a classic ."

Santana just nodded through the whole slew of information Rachel has been spatting out. "That is fantastic, Rachel. How did you manage to get that honor?"

"Well, I was doing my normal early morning warm ups in one of the practice rooms and you'd never believe what happened," Rachel threw her hands up with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me, Rachel," Brittany held her hand up softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you." Brittany ran her hand over Santana's. "Honey, do you want me to get you a drink?"

Santana was a bit surprised that Brittany had stopped Rachel mid-sentence. She was even more shocked that Rachel stammered for second and closed her mouth, only offering a small nod as a reply. "No, I'm okay. I can wait until we are all settled and sitting for dinner."

"Okay," Brittany spoke softly to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm curious about your mind-blowing method of getting so much attention."

Santana squeezed Brittany's leg tightly under the table almost as if try and keep her from poking too much. "I did read your emails. I've just been really busy the last couple weeks. But Brittany doesn't know the story. Please continue."

"You have been busy," The blonde teased Santana openly. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face, barely touching her cheek. "I love when you wear your glasses."

Rachel cleared her throat, making it clear she was unamused by the two lovebirds. "So, Brittany," Rachel said pointed as she folded her napkin up and put it in her lap. "How did you and Santana meet?"

Santana started to panic a little. She and Brittany had briefly discussed what they were going to tell her parents, but dad coming back early saved her from the embarrassment of fumbling through a lie with her mom and grandmother. "Rachel, we don't really have to do this now."

"Oh, honey. It's alright," Brittany rubbed Santana's shoulder more and gave it a small squeeze. "Santana will swear to this day that my cousin, Quinn dragged her to that early Halloween party." She poked Santana in the side a little and smiled at her. "I think it's because she thought her costume was over done. She was Wonder Woman and Quinn was…well Harley Quinn."

"Santana always has liked Superheroes," Rachel slyly commented as she gave a little satisfied smile. She wasn't sure she liked someone else having Santana's attention. Not that it had to be of the romantic verity. "Batman has always been her favorite."

"Batman was her favorite until she watched Smallville reruns and fell in love with Lana Lang, now it's Superman," Brittany tried not to laugh when she saw the annoyance on Rachel's face. "Anyway, I was at the party with a blind date. Kind of a friend of a friend. I met Santana while she was with my cousin. The date and the party ended badly for me. Puking, making out with a dude, and a hang over the next day." Brittany just laughed a bit, "But apparently someone took pity on me. Quinn gave Santana my number because apparently my drunk mumbling was all about Wonder Woman. It did take Santana a week to get back to me. But we did hit it off. We've been kind of annoyingly cute ever since."

"So you've only been seeing each other around a month?" Rachel asked skeptically. Santana was a very sweet girl, but she was also kind of defensive. She had always been polite enough but rarely let anyone really close. The vocalist was very surprised and maybe a little bothered by the obvious attention to detail Brittany was knew and remembered.

"Yeah, I'd say that's close to right." Santana spoke up softly still a little surprised at how good of an actress Brittany was. She knew the blonde could dance, but she had no idea she would be this believable. She thought they would have stumbled through dinner. But Brittany wasn't missing a beat.

Just as Rachel was about to speak up, all the parents flooded into the dining room with hands full of dishes. Brittany pushed her chair out quickly and grabbed a dish from Maribel. "Por favor, Déjame ayudarte con eso."

Maribel was taken a little by surprise at Brittany's Spanish. "Thank you, Brittany." She looked over at Santana who looked as equally as stunned. "Santana, es ella fluida?"

Brittany spoke for herself before Santana answered. "I wouldn't say fluent. But, I'm pretty close." The blonde winked at her girlfriend. "This all looks so wonderful. Seems like it's time for dinner."

The conversation through dinner flowed easier then Santana thought it would. Her parents didn't poke and prod Brittany too much about their relationship. She just assumed her Abuela and mom would do it once it was time for dessert.

Rachel was being as self-involved as usual pretty much controlled the conversation for the first half hour of dinner. The two families were used to it, but Alma didn't always keep her mouth shut. She was making snide comments in Spanish to Santana and Maribel. Brittany was catching almost all of the side conversation.

Hiram picked up his glass of wine and took a small swig of it, "So Brittany, we've known Santana since she could walk basically. So what about you? What's your major? Do you go to the same school as Santana?"

Brittany covered her mouth with her hand softly and nodded for a second as she finished chewing, "I don't go to school with Santana. She's my cousin's roommate and we meet one weekend when she came home Quinn." She folded her napkin and put it in her lap, "I am actually double majoring in organic chemistry and applied mathematics."

Leroy nodded with approval and chimed in on the conversation, "I'm sure that makes for crazy semesters for you. How do you find time for a social life?"

"Actually grad-school isn't as bad," Brittany just shrugged a little bit. "Under-grad was much worse."

Maribel just laughed a little bit and sipped her wine. "Already done with round one of college and picks good wine," The older Latina just laughed a little topping of her class. "Santana, cásate con ella."

Santana almost spit out her mashed potatoes, "Mami!" Santana scolded her softly and pushed her hand softly.

Rachel's mouth was just hung opened for a few seconds, "You brought wine and you're in grad-school. So you're like 25?"

Brittany shook her head no quickly, "Not even close. I turned 21 in June. I was dually enrolled in high-school and community college. A lot of my advanced placement classes transferred as general education credits. I finished my undergrad in May. It's my first year of grad-school. I didn't have much of a summer my junior or senior year of high school."

Santana was surprised that most of the things coming out of Brittany's mouth were things she already knew…Well, with the exception of her excellent Spanish. She didn't realize that had been talking that much about real life over the last couple weeks. Now she didn't want the dinner to end. Not that she did before, but her family seemed to like Brittany. She was starting to like her more and more…Boy was she in trouble…

Alma smiled at across the table at her granddaughter and her girlfriend, "Brittany, ¿Cómo aprendiste tan bien el español?" She watched Brittany's hand slide across the table and grab Santana's free hand softly. She couldn't help her smile from growing even larger.

"I wasn't born in Ohio," She stated matter of factly, "My dad was a mechanic in the army. So when he and my mom got married he was stationed in Texas. The demographic was very blended. I was lucky to have the opportunity to learn Spanish from friends I made as a young age and also take it in school at an early age."

Santana opened her hand and ran her fingers across Brittany's palm, "That was one of the biggest surprises I got of the day."

"I can't tell you all my secrets early on, honey." Brittany teased a little as she pulled Santana's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I've got to keep you interested."

Rachel had excused herself to make a phone call right after dinner. The short brunette got a text message or email that made her extremely flustered. The men were doing the clean up as per family tradition.

"Jesucristo, mami, ¿por qué me harías esto?" Santana nearly dropped the plate of brownies when she walked into the living room. Her mother and grandmother had family photo albums spread out across the coffee table. "Britt…You don't have to entertain them and look through all of that old stuff…"

"Mija," Her mother said sternly and grabbed brownie off the plate. "We are not trying to embarrass you which is obviously what you think. We just want to share you our favorite memories of you with Brittany."

"Esta es la primera vez que traes a alguien para que nos conozca." Alma said pointedly, "So this is a new experience for us. You are also an old child and only grandchild. So you're pretty much screwed, Santana." Her grandmother smiled broadly as she sipped her wine a little more.

Brittany listened at the whole conversation with amusement, "San, I really like learning all this stuff about you. I also get an unbiased telling of childhood stories that I'm sure you would have skewed in your favor." The blonde teased the younger girl a little and patted the spot on the floor beside her. "Come sit with us."

Santana sat the plate down on the table and made her way towards the couch, "You have to promise not to tell ALL the stories…" She peddled back toward the couch to sit and nearly squealed when Brittany grabbed her hips and pulled her into her lap.

"Sit with me so I can hear your side of the stories," Brittany put her head on Santana's shoulder leaning over looking at the photos. "Ohh..Ohh," She pointed at one of Santana dressed as Batman, "That must have been before the Smallville reruns." Brittany teased her gently and tickled her sides a little.

"I don't even remember telling you about that," She had been replaying their conversations through her mind ever since Brittany had shut Rachel down at dinner about the superhero comment. "How did you know that?"

"One of the times we were up until all hours of the morning, you were mumbling about why you put on the Wonder Woman costume and then told me if you dressed as Lana Lang no one would have known who you were." She gave the brunette's hand a squeeze, "So which Halloween as this?"

Maribel laughed out loudly and shook her head quickly, "It wasn't Halloween…"

"MAMI!" Santana hissed at her and put her head in her hands, "I wore that costume for almost the whole summer before first grade."

"And you were how old when you figured out you were gay," Brittany poked her sides again a little teasing her. She felt Santana start to shake in her lap a little bit. She was more ticklish that she thought. The blonde decided to let it go.

Rachel walked back in to the room pushing the swinging door open dramatically, "Apparently the winter show case music selections are due as soon as we return from Thanksgiving break." She threw her hands up for flare, "How will I ever decide in four days?"

Santana just rolled her eyes a little at her childhood friend, "Rachel…Don't act like you haven't decided which you want to sing. You have a song ready on the fly for ANY possible event," Santana turned to her head to look at Brittany, "I mean she has a list of appropriate songs picked if she's ever asked to sing at Barbra Streisand's funeral."

Rachel just pointed at Santana, "Don't ever say those 3 words in the same sentence again. Barbra Streisand will find a way to live forever." She took a second out of her own self-indulgence to notice what everyone was actually doing. "Ohh, some of the younger years were my favorite. There are so many pictures of us."

Brittany turned a couple of pages and pointed one of the two of them out, "Awe, honey. Look at you in a to-to. Your silver leotard is so cute. Was this a Christmas recital?"

Rachel sat down on the other open seat on the couch and pointed at the difference in their leotards, "Oh no. It was just the leads were in pink," She pointed to herself proudly. "I was one of the youngest in the troupe that year that got to dance with the ten and eleven years old." Rachel laced her fingers back and leaned against the couch, "I'm what you call a triple threat. Singing, Dancing and acting. I can do it all. Well, that's what the industry calls it."

"Oh yeah. I'm a terrible singer," Brittany said softly and shrugged a little bit. "I got accepted to Juilliard, but as much as I love to dance, I knew a professional education was more practical. I can always teach a dance class at a local YMCA whenever I get settled after pharmacy school."

The Berry family had made their exit not long after desert. After another hour of looking through photo albums and a little more wine everyone was starting to settle in to the living room.

Miguel leaned the recliner back and cracked open a beer, "Brittany, in case Santana hasn't told you, it is a Lopez family tradition to watch The Grinch on Thanksgiving evening."

Maribel just laughed at her husband, "It's really just an excuse for us all to take a nap after the big day. We feel less guilty if we are all napping in the same place." Maribel waved her hand at Brittany to get her attention. "It's also Lopez women family tradition to do Black Friday shopping. Since your family Thanksgiving is Saturday you are more than welcome to come with us."

Santana stammered a little bit and put her hands up, "It's not fair for Brittany to drive almost an hour back to her grandparents tonight to drive an hour back here tomorrow."

Alma just rolled her eyes and her granddaughter and waved her excuse off, "It's not like Brittany can't spend the night here. Her driving all that way especially if she plan on getting up early tomorrow to come with us is nonsense isn't it Brittany?"

Brittany was actually taken a little by surprise by both of the older Lopez women. Santana had warned her they don't warm up to very many people easily. She felt kind of obligated to accept the invitation. "I think it sounds like a great time. I really don't mind the drive to and from."

Miguel leaned up from his reclining position and looked at the blonde, "That is not happening. You will stay here tonight. There's no need for you to do all that traveling. I'll make you all breakfast tomorrow, too."

Santana started to panic. This was not part of the plan. She just wanted Brittany to razzle Rachel some then head back to her grandparents…not that she didn't want Brittany around, but this was getting deep and very quickly. "Britt, let's go put some popcorn on." She didn't even give the blonde a chance to answer before she pulled her into the kitchen.

"You really don't have to stay and come do this with us tomorrow." She grabbed a microwave bag of popcorn out of the cupboard. "It's mostly my mom shopping for the toys for tots for the church and Abuela saying things really aren't that much cheaper." She started the timer on the microwave and let out a sigh, "Don't feel pressured to do any of that stuff. It's more than dinner and conversation which I'm sure is all you bargained for."

"Santana," Brittany said softly catching the brunette's attention, "I'm having a great time with you and your family. Tomorrow actually sounds like a really good time," Brittany rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I know this is really the first time we've hung out, but after talking so much the couple weeks before and now this. I'd really like to go and get to spend more time with you."

Santana felt the faint blush cross her face at Brittany's admission. She also couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was nervous. The blonde had kept it together and on point all night. "I'd really like it if you would come with us. We can cool it on the girlfriend thing while we are going out shopping if you want. I don't want any of this to be any weirder for you."

"Santana," Brittany stepped closer to the shorter girl and grabbed her hand gently. "It's weird that it's not weird…" The blonde tried to think of a logical way to put it. They knew each other better than most people probably did by several dates in. "I'm trying to figure out a good way to say this without sounding…I don't know. Crazy." Brittany sighed a little, "Quinn talks about you a lot. She says you're a good friend. Funny, smart, caring, sometimes a little sassy but she adores you. Quinn basically hates everyone. As I've gotten to know you even if it only has been over the last few weeks, I do know I want to get to know you better. I know it all sounds so…"

Brittany was cut off when Santana put her hand over her mouth, "It doesn't sound crazy or weird. Maybe seems a little too good to be true," The brunette took her hand away from Brittany's mouth and rubbed her cheek softly. "I want to get to know you better too. I'd love it if you spent tomorrow with Mami, Abuela and me."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana on the cheek gently, "I think we are going to get along just fine, Ms. Lopez." The brunette opened the microwave and pulled the bag out, "I suppose we should go back out there with this and talk to your parents some more."

"I'm pretty sure they are all three asleep by now," Santana grabbed a bowl down from the cupboard and poured the popcorn in it. "I'll be right back." Santana was right parents and grandmother were asleep. She grabbed a quilt off the couch and made her way back into the kitchen. "Let's go sit on the porch swing and hear embarrassing stories about you since you got some freebies today."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and followed her through the front door, "Best Thanksgiving ever."


	2. Christmas Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful Thanksgiving, Santana and Brittany move their relationship forward into the real deal. Brittany plans several adorable date and now it's Santana's turn to meet the family at Christmas.

It was weird how much she missed Brittany. She had never missed anyone this way before. They had only really spent 2 days together, but she couldn’t wait to get finals over with and go out on a real date with her. She was dragged out of her musings of Brittany, when Quinn called out to her.

“I swear to God, if I hear Santana is so great one more time form Brittany…” Quinn made a gagging noise as she shut the door behind her. “She wants to know what I think she should get you for Christmas.”

Santana shook her head and threw her hands up. “I told her not to get me anything,” The brunette adjusted her glasses and leaned back a little. “We haven’t even been out on a date yet.”

“But you are coming to Christmas dinner at our grandparents,” The blonde quipped back at her friend with a huge smirk on her face. She knew Santana still didn’t know how to take in all of what was going on. Brittany texted and called her every day. They facetimed over the weekend.

“That’s different…” The Latina huffed out softly. She fiddled with the paged of her textbook. “We are going to have plenty of time to have a few proper dates before Christmas. “

“My mom said Brittany is staying at our grandparents for the whole break,” She pushed Santana’s shoulder as she walked to her side of the bedroom. “You must be killer in bed. Her mom is annoyed she’s not staying at home. She’s staying with Grandma and Grandpa to be close to Lima.”

Santana stammered her as she threw her hands up in defense. “I didn’t ask her to stay in Bellefontaine. She could stay in Marysville and we could meet halfway.” The brunette threw a pen that wised by the blonde’s head. “We didn’t sleep together! We haven’t even kissed…”

“She spent a whole two days with you and your family and you guys didn’t even kiss?” The blonde asked in disbelief. 

“Brittany is very much the gentlewoman,” Santana said with kind of a dreamy voice, “She did turn on the PDA a little thick around Rachel and my parents, but it was all respectful.”

“If this goes well and you start dating I’ll be so happy for you,” The blonde stuck her middle finger up and pointed it at her roommate. “You will not talk to me about your sex life or if Brittany spends a weekend here I get a week warning so I can plan to go home!”

Finals flew by faster than Santana expected. The semester ended well for her. She was so glad the two weeks went by quickly. The brunette couldn’t wait to get home and have almost a whole month off. Only part of it had to do with the fact that Brittany and she had dates with Brittany planned.

Santana nearly dropped the curling iron when she heard the doorbell ring. “MAMI! I’M NOT READY!” She started to panic she realized what time it was. She took an hour to decide what she wanted to wear then changed her mind twice. She wanted her first date with Brittany to be perfect. Well, as perfect as it was going to get. She didn’t even know where they were going. Brittany had made all the arrangements.

“Santana, I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this. She’s your girlfriend,” Maribel just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door, “I’ll tell her you’re not ready yet and keep her entertained.”

The words _‘She’s your girlfriend’_ was all that Santana heard. She still felt a little guilty about lying to her parents and grandmother. She would tell them the truth eventually probably even before her winter break was over. She didn’t see the point now and telling them if this date went badly she would just say they broke up.

She smiled to herself a little when she heard her mom conversing with Brittany in Spanish. She knew it meant a lot to her parents that Brittany so respectful of them to do whatever they felt most comfortable with. 

She was only a few more minutes in the bathroom before she came down the stairs and met her mom and Brittany and the living room, “Hey, Britt.”

The blonde turned around slowly and her jaw nearly hit the floor, “Hey to you.” Brittany closed the space between them and kissed Santana on the cheek. “You look absolutely stunning.” She grabbed the brunette’s hand and took a step back. “So beautiful.” She murmured out softly.

“Thank you,” She said quietly, trying to be discreet with her looking Brittany up and down. “You look so gorgeous.” She looked towards the coffee table when she caught her eye, “You brought me roses?”

The blonde shook her head out of the daze Santana had set her head swimming into. “Oh, yeah. I brought you roses.” She let go of Santana’s hand to grab the roses off the table.

Maribel snatched them off the table before Brittany could, “Let me do it. I’ll get them in water. You two go have a nice night.”

Santana grabbed her jacket off of the back of the dining room chair, “I’ll see you in a few hours Mami.” She leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek. “Are you ready to go Britt?”

Brittany offered Santana her arm and smile, “My lady, I am ready.” 

Brittany opened all the doors for Santana got her into her car and turned the key to start it. “I hope you like the places I’ve decide for us. I know you grew up here, but I hope it’s still enjoyable.”

Santana buckled herself in and grabbed Brittany’s hand and squeezed it softly, “I don’t care where we go. I’m going to have a great time as long as I’m with you.”

The small talk between them didn’t fell forced. Everything about Brittany felt natural. It all felt _right. _That’s what scared Santana a little bit. She’d really only ever had one girlfriend. She went on a few dates between the summer and her first semester but nothing really stuck. Nothing felt easy. With Brittany, it was just easy. It made sense.

She almost squealed when the pulled into her favorite hometown restaurant, “Get the out…” The brunette put her hand over her mouth for a split second. “Did you randomly choose this or did Quinn tell you?”

Brittany put the car in park and unbuckled her seatbelt, “Neither actually.” She smiled as she hopped out of the car to open Santana’s door for her. “Your Abuela told me last week in an email.”

Santana got out of the car and smiled at Brittany. “You’ve been talking to my grandmother?” Santana asked shocked when Brittany pulled the door to the restaurant open for her.

“Yeah,” Brittany just shrugged following Santana through the door. “We talk about telenovelas mostly. I also asked a few questions to make this a memorable first date.”

“Where did you even come from?” Santana asked her date with an almost dreamy voice.

“Texas originally,” Brittany snickered a little just after she told the hostess ‘Two for Pierce’. “If you’re impressed by this, you’ve got a long night of impressive things to come.”

Brittany made sure to get a rounded booth instead of a regular booth. She offered Santana a hand as she climbed up the one step to the booth. “I hope this is okay,” She sat down beside Santana. “I’d much rather be able to put my arm around you and whisper how beautiful all night instead of having to talk across the table.”

Santana could feel her face get hot when Brittany started to flirt with her more openly. “It’s definitely okay.” She put her hand on Brittany’s thigh and nudged her with the elbow lightly. “Did you look at the menu when you were setting the date up?”’

The blonde couldn’t help but smile when she felt Santana’s touch. “No I didn’t. But I thought the name was a little bit of a dead give-away. I’m sure I can find something good.”

“Well, if you start having trouble making a decision I have plenty of suggestions,” She opened the menu for show just to give Brittany time to look it over.

The waitress came soon after they sat bringing them breadsticks and got their drink order. Santana didn’t waste any time tearing one of the breadsticks to pieces and openly moaning about how good it was.

Brittany smiled at Santana’s reaction. She knew it was her favorite, but she didn’t expect such an excited reaction. “I guess they are that good?”

Santana blushed deeply, before throwing her hand over her mouth to speak. “They are literally the best. You need to try them.”

Their conversation was light and flirty while they waited for their meals to be brought to them.

“You’ve meet my family a couple of times now. We’ve talked about what I should expect in a couple weeks,” Santana smiled at Brittany softly. “Is there anything I should be weary of?”

“Nothing from my family is nearly as intimidating as Papi Lopez,” She teased a little bit as she took a big bite of her lasagna. “My family is a little more complicated than yours.”

“All families are complicated,” She gave Brittany’s knee a gentle squeeze. “So what’s so different about yours?”

“Well, my dad isn’t my dad. Quinn isn’t really my cousin.” Brittany set her fork down and took a sip of her wine. “It’s a little long winded. Are you sure you doing mind hearing it?”

“Part of dating is about learning about the other person,” Santana said softly, “I don’t mind at all.”

“My biological grandmother and my grandmother were best friends,” Brittany thought for a second trying to gather her thoughts of the best way to explain it. “The grandmother I stay with is Quinn’s grandmother. My other grandmother passed away when my mom was 15. Quinn’s grandmother took her in. My mom didn’t have any other family around her and our grandmother had known her since she was born. It only made sense. They didn’t want to ship her off to family she barely knew and make her lose her friends.”

“So after a certain age your mom and Quinn’s mom kind of grew up like sisters?” Santana was trying to keep up with the different ways Brittany was calling her grandmothers. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Brittany turned more towards Santana and smiled at her. “They grew up together anyway. My mom just lived with them her last two years of high school. I was born shortly after she graduated. She had a long couple years after her mother passed away and partied a lot.”

“Ohhh, so you dad you talk about is your step dad?” Santana was trying to connect the pieces without pushing too much.

“My mom and Dad met when she was in community college. He was home on leave from the Army. Their love story is kind of like a cheesy Hallmark movie.” She couldn’t help but smile as she talked about her parents. She adored them both even if they were a little crazy, “They met and sent letters back and forth for a long time. When he was home again several months later they started dating. Once he was settled on a base. He asked my mom to marry him and move. My mom says he’s loved us both since first sight. He’s got the biggest heart on the planet. He’s always been my dad.”

The Latina liked hearing Brittany tell her story. They spoke about so much over the last couple weeks; she was surprised the blonde hadn’t brought it up before. “Can I ask about your biological dad?”

“According to my mom, he saw me a couple times before I was a year old, but he didn’t want to be a dad. He was just a young as my mom.” The blonde just shrugged and took another bite of her food. “My dad is the best person I could ask for. He’s a little out there sometimes, but he’s always been there for me. I came out ahead if you ask me.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I’m very excited to meet them both,” Santana pushed her plate away and let out a big sigh. “I hope you’re not thinking about cake or something. I will literally die.”

Brittany couldn’t help but smile at the girl beside her. She still hadn’t been able to put her finger on it, but there was just something about Santana that drew her attention. “They are excited to meet you too.” She followed Santana’s lead and pushed her plate out of the way. “I don’t think that’s going to be an issue.”

Brittany helped Santana into her jacket after she took care of the bill. She held the door open for her as they made their exit. Santana grabbed her hand gently and laced their fingers together as they made their way towards the car.

Santana smiled at her date just as the door was opened for her, “Thank you for dinner. I hope you liked it.”

“I can see why it’s your favorite. It was very good,” The blonde offered her a sweet smile. “Now we are on to the next place.”

Santana still had no idea what was next. Brittany had already done so much for her and that wasn’t just tonight. “Britt?” She called softly before the blonde could make her way around the car.

“Yes, ma’am?” She answered softly when she felt Santana grab her forearm.

Santana got a gentle grip on the lapels of Brittany’s blazer and pulled her close, “Where did you come from?” She asked softly before just as she closed the small space between her and Brittany’s lips.

Brittany was a little surprised Santana made the first real move, but she wasn’t going to complain. The dancer put her hands gently on the Latina’s hips and kissed her back softly. The pair stayed locked together for several seconds before the blonde pulled away. “Ohio by way of Texas. I thought you would have gotten it by now.” She teased before she leaned down and kissed Santana’s forehead.

“Alright, I hope I don’t lose too many point for being a little cliché,” Brittany took a turn down a long road that Santana did recognize. “I also have some leggings and long socks for you in the bag in the back. I assumed you’d wear a dress to dinner.”

“You are so sweet. I don’t think it’s cliché at all. “ Santana didn’t think it was cliché at all. The fact that Brittany thought far enough ahead to get her things to keep warm made her even more incredible. “I haven’t ice skated in so many years,” She clapped her hands together with excitement. “I used to be pretty decent, but it’s been so long I’m not making any promises.”

Brittany pulled into a vacant parking spot, “Well, can you promise me you’ll kiss me again at the end of the night?”

It wasn’t even a half a minute after Brittany put the car in park and unbuckled her seat belt that Santana leaned across the car and kissed her softly. “Promise.” She put her hand on the blonde’s cheek and smiled.

Brittany felt herself melt into Santana’s touch. The blonde knew she was in deep now. They weren’t even done with their first date and she had already started to plan many more in her head. She shook her head to focus back on the task at hand. Reaching behind the seat, she grabbed the spare bag she had. “Here are the few extra things. I have hats and gloves too.”

It took several minutes for them to prepare but once they got their boots on and stepped on the ice, it was clear Santana was still decent…but Brittany, she was graceful and elegant. Santana wasn’t sure what to expect, but it seemed Brittany is just good at everything. Not that she’s complaining. At least she wasn’t falling over making a fool of herself.

Brittany put her arm around Santana’s waist and started to skate slowly beside her, “Are you having fun?”

“I am.” She said quickly trying to keep her concentration on her footing making sure she didn’t fall. 

Brittany let go of Santana’s waist making sure she didn’t let go too quickly to mess up her balance. She turned around and started skating backwards putting herself in front of Santana, “Do you trust me?” The blonde offered softly.

Santana couldn’t believe how good Brittany was. She didn’t imagine there were many places it ice skate in Texas, “I do…Just don’t let me fall.”

Brittany turned back forward before grabbing Santana’s hand and speeding them up a little bit. “I won’t let you fall down.”

They spent almost an hour and a half ice skating before they both got a little to frosty to keep going. Both girls had rosy cheeks, frost tipped noses and blue finger tips. They made their way back to Santana’s house after.

Once they pulled in and parked in the drive way, neither of the women made a move to get out of the car. Santana had had such a good time, she didn’t want the date to end.

“So I feel like date one went well,” Brittany smiled at the brunette sitting across from her. “I would love to take you out again later this week.”

Santana leaned across the car and kissed the blonde softly on the lips, “I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. How about I come to you this time and you can show me around?”

“I’m good with that,” Brittany let out a soft sigh. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you tonight.”

“Then don’t say goodnight yet,” Santana squeezed Brittany’s hand softly. “I’m sure we have hot chocolate, a plush blanket, and a feel good movie we could watch.” Santana didn’t wait for answer before she got out of the car.

Brittany just shook her head and followed her, “What kind of feel good movie?” She asked softly as the passed through the front door. “The Disney kind?”

“Oh, all of the Disney movies.” Santana slipped off her knee high boots and smiled at Brittany. “You don’t mind if I go change do you?”

“Of course you can,” Brittany took her jacket off and set it on the back of the couch, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Well, I’d hope I wasn’t sending you running off.” Santana smiled at her, “They might be a little short…but do you want some sweats or something more comfy?”

“Santana Lopez,” Brittany walked towards her and kissed the brunette’s cheek, “Are you trying to get me comfy enough to fall asleep?”

“No,” She nudged Brittany with her elbow, “I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I’m good in my jeans,” She took her tie off and her suspenders, “If you have a T-shirt that’d be good.”

Both girls got settled on the couch pretty quickly. They put on ‘Inside out’ and got hot coca ready. Santana drug her Superman fleece blanket down for her and Brittany to wrap themselves up in it.

It was about half way through the movie when Santana notice Brittany had fallen asleep. The blonde was curled up with her head in Santana’s lap. Santana had been running her finger through her hair.

She didn’t want to wake her up or even more for herself. But, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep sitting up. She nudged Brittany a little bit and kissed her cheek, “Britt.” She nudged her softly again. “You fell asleep.”

Brittany turned her head up a little bit, “I’m sorry. I was up late grading a few last minute papers for a professor. I’ll get up to head out.”

“Why don’t you just sit up and I move…” Santana shrugged a little bit and moved around to lie down on the couch. “You can stay here.”

“Are you sure it’s not a big deal? Like your parents won’t get mad?” Brittany moved to lay down in front of Santana.

“It’ll be fine.” Santana smiled softly at Brittany’s concern. “I’d also rather you not drive an hour home.”

Maribel didn’t make a big deal about finding the girls curled up on the couch the next morning. She thought it was extremely sweet. Miguel was ready to make a big deal out of it until Maribel pointed out they there were still dressed and the Netflix was still on in the background. They pair had even managed to fit in another two dates before today.

Christmas morning with her parents and Abuela was fantastic. Church, family breakfast, present exchange, and of course a Christmas movie for the afternoon. She packed up a few things her mother and Abuela for her made to bring. She left with plenty of time to get there. 

She nervously knocked on the front door of Brittany’s grand-parent’s house. She shifted back and forth on her feet when she heard a lot of loud voice. She jumped a little when Brittany pulled the door open. “Hey, Britt.”

“Hi, honey.” The blonde put reached her hand out for her _girlfriend’s _and gave it a slight squeeze. “You are right on time,” She pulled Santana towards her and grabbed the bag out of her hand. “My grandmother is dying to meet you.”

“That’s because she’s all you’ve been talking about for the last three weeks,” Quinn walked up behind the pair and pushed Brittany a little out of the way. “Merry Christmas, Santana.” She walked down the step to give the girl a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Quinn.” She returned the hug quickly and looked at Brittany. “Shall we get the party started?”

“Quinn gets a hug and I just get a ‘hey,” Brittany teased a little as she saw Santana stammer a little bit. Brittany handed the bag to Quinn and pushed her towards the door, “We’ll be in a second.”

“If you’re not back in the house in 5 minutes,” Quinn looked pointedly at Brittany. “I won’t come get you. I’ll send your dad out here.” The shorter blonde shut the door behind her and made her way into the house.

“She hugged me first,” Santana looked down at her and Brittany’s interlaced hands and shrugged her shoulder, “I would have hugged you if she wouldn’t have come out here.”

“Well, I’m glad she didn’t kiss you first.” Brittany teased a little bit. She loved getting a raise out of Santana.

Santana just rolled her eyes at Brittany. The brunette reached up and put both of her hands on the side of the blonde’s face, “Merry Christmas, gorgeous.” She leaned up on tip toes a little, “I’m glad she didn’t kiss me too.” She brushed her lips softly across the blonde’s.

“Merry Christmas, _honey_.” Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette’s slender waist. She felt the brunette’s fingers trail from her face to her neck then into her hair. She put her forehead against Santana’s. “You wanna know a secret?”

The brunette twirled a few stray blonde hairs through her fingers, “Absolutely.”

“I missed you the last couple days,” Brittany saw the huge smile come across Santana’s face. She pulled the shorter girl in closer and hugged her tighter.

Before she could respond, they heard the front door creep open. “BRITTANY STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET IN THE HOUSE.” They both whipped their heads around to see a short Asian man standing at the door.

Brittany took in a deep breath and tried not to roll her eyes at her dad, “We aren’t making out, Dad. We were just on the way in.”

Pierce waved his hands between them gesturing at how close they were standing, “I doubt that, B.B.” He looked Santana up and down before he offered her his hand to shake, “I’m Pierce. Brittany’s dad.”

Brittany just sighed out deeply and tried to usher him in the house, “Dad, let’s go inside. It’s a little chilly out here.”

“You weren’t thinking about that when,” He walked into the house and shrugged, “YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND.”

Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand softly, “I’m so sorry, Santana. I told you he might be a little over the top.” She moved towards the door pulling Santana with her.

Santana squeezed Brittany’s hand, “My dad gave you the third degree. Your dad is just trying to embarrass you on purpose. I think it’s kind of cute he cares so much.”

“You’ll want to choke him by the end of dinner,” Brittany said almost too confidently. “But seriously, not in a bad way. Just…he’s a little eccentric.”

The duo walked into the house when Brittany’s mom practically ran into living room, “I wonder why Santana didn’t bring the guitar.”

Pierce shrugged a little bit too, “I was thinking the same thing.” He pointed at his daughter’s girlfriend and waved his hand up and down. “Santana also looks good for being seventy-one.”

Brittany just smacked her hand to her forehead, “Santana Lopez, Dad. Not Carlos Santana…” She shook her head in disbelief. They promised they would act normal. She couldn’t believe they were doing this the first time they were meeting her girlfriend.

Whitney just grabbed Santana and pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry we were teasing you, Dear.” She pushed Santana way to arm’s length. “Most of the time our humor is lost on part of our uptight family.” She waved her hand towards Quinn’s mom. “Well, _Nanny_ isn’t uptight at least.”

Pierce walked over to his wife and offered Santana open arms, “Welcome to Christmas with the Pierces Santana.”

Santana was a little overwhelmed at how fast everything was going, but Brittany did say they were a little eccentric. She did the polite thing and gave the man a gentle hug. “Thank you for having me.”

Whitney just laughed a little, “If I had you Brittany and you would be sisters. That’s not legal in Ohio.”

Brittany walked over to her parents and Santana, slipping her hand into her girlfriends. “_Mom,_” Brittany warned slightly as she started to pull Santana closer to her. “Nanny wants to talk to you. She said when you came last week for our date she didn’t get enough of a chance.”

Whitney and Pierce just watched the pair walk across the room and they smiled at each other. The older blonde just grinned broadly, “She’s very smitten with this one, Honey.”

Pierce nodded as he took his wife’s hand. “Santana is the only who has ever made it to a major holiday. They haven’t been dating very long either.”

Quinn made her way towards her Aunt and Uncle offering them a smile, “She really does adore, Santana. I can’t believe it’s actually a thing.”

Whitney put her arm around Quinn’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, “I think this be the best setup you ever have done for Brittany.”

“Why did you tell parents I already met Nanny?” Santana asked with a little laugh as she examined Brittany’s face. “She was at bingo when I came last week. I don’t count talking to her a little bit on Facetime last week.”

Brittany just let out a small sigh and pulled her towards the living room, “It was the only way I could think of to get them to stop harassing you.”

Santana grabbed Brittany’s hand and made her stop between the hallway and the door, “They aren’t bothering me. You should try and relax,” She kissed the blonde on the cheek softly. “My dad was worse in the first hour. I’m sure dinner is going to be fun. “

Brittany felt her body relax as soon as Santana took her hand, “I know. I just don’t want them to scare you off.” The taller girl swung their hands a back and forth a little bit. “I kind of like you a little bit.”

The Latina giggled a little bit at the blonde’s actions, “Don’t worry. I kind of like you too. If I can handle my dad and Abuela,” She waved her hand motioning to the whole house. “I think I’ve got this under control.”

The girls walked into the living room and found Brittany’s Nanny and Grandpa sitting on couch putting a puzzle together.

Santana watched them closely as they didn’t seem to notice the girls enter the room. There was a glass of wine in front of the eldest women in the house. She assumed the dark liquor in the short glass in front of Brittany’s grandfather was scotch.

Brittany squeezed Santana’s hand gently, “Grandpa Nanny,” the younger blonde called softly. “This is Santana. I wanted you guys to get a chance to say hello and visit a bit before dinner.”

Brittany’s Nanny turned her head and offered a huge smile to the newest addition to family Christmas. “Oh good,” The older woman patted the couch cushion beside her and motioned for Santana to come sit down. “Maybe you’ll actually be of some help.” She pointed at Brittany’s Grandpa and waved her hand. “He’s useless after the corners are done. He’s also asleep with his hearing aid turned down…”

The brunette covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at the comment. She made her way around the coffee table and offered her hand to Martha, “It’s nice to see meet you face to face finally.”

“I still don’t understand all of that technology stuff,” She grabbed a piece of the puzzle and put it in towards the center of the puzzle. “But I understand my granddaughter. You are the only thing she seems to be able to talk about lately.” 

“Nanny,” Brittany sighed and threw her hands up. “That’s not true. We talked about school and my teaching assistant classes…”

“Don’t just stand there. Bring the ottoman over here and help us with this puzzle,” Her grandmother offered her a smile. “So Santana, what is your major?”

Brittany couldn’t help but smile at her Grandmother and Santana. They were having such a good conversation and actually getting work on the puzzle done. “I’m actually pre-law,” Santana stated quietly as she seemed entranced with finding the puzzle piece’s correct home. “My dad wanted me to be pre-med to follow in his foot steps. But I want to try and help people a different way.

Brittany’s grandmother took a sip of her wine and nodded happily, “That’s fantastic, Santana. You can’t always just do what your parents want you to do. You need to be your own person,” She took her puzzle piece and slowly found it’s home. “It’ll all work out once you and Brittany get married anyway. Then your Dad will have another doctor in the family.”

“NANNY!” Brittany nearly jumped across the table to put her hand over her grandmother’s mouth. “Stop embarrassing me.” The blonde sighed out deeply and looked at her girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, Santana.”

“WHITNEY,” Her grandmother piped up quickly. “You owe me twenty bucks. I got a marriage joke in first.”

Santana couldn’t help but laugh at Brittany’s family. They were taking her bringing someone home ‘seriously’. Brittany didn’t seem to be having as much fun with the teasing as Santana was. Through Nanny’s yelling Brittany’s grandfather woke up with a loud yawn. Santana didn’t even really get a real chance to introduce herself. Whitney announced that dinner was ready. Brittany’s grandparents made their way out of the family room towards the dining room.

Santana was about to follow in suit when Brittany grabbed her gently by the wrist. The brunette turned into her girlfriend’s arms. “Honey, your mom said dinner time.”

Brittany just nodded and let out a small sigh, “I know it is. I just wanted you for a second,” She put her arms around Santana’s waist. “I’m really sorry about all of this. They always just tease each other and…”

Santana put her finger over Brittany’s lips and cut her off, “You told me your family is all in for a good time. I’m really fine. I’m having a good time.”

“Are you really?” Brittany asked timidly almost as if she was scared of the answer.

“Honey,” She cupped Brittany’s face with both of her hands, “They are making a point to treat me like they do anyone else in your family. The effort in making me feel like I’m included is more than I could have asked for. It is just stall and uncomfortable small talk. Your family is willing to have me join them on one of the most important holidays of the year. I am having the best time.” She leaned up on her toes slightly and kissed the blonde on the lips, “Now let’s go get dinner with them and see if I can tease them as much.”

Brittany kissed her back softly, “Where did you come from?” She said almost dreamly as Santana played with the loose curls of hair around ponytail.

“Ohio,” She quipped out softly before pulling her towards the dining room. “I thought you would have figured that out by now.”


End file.
